Frostbite
by KawaiiPotato66
Summary: Catelyn Froste is just an ordinary 15 year old girl going into 10th grade at Yancy Academy. What will happen when she is forced to leave everything she knows and loves to go to a stupid summer camp? Even if it's for her own safety, she doesn't like the sound of it. Join Catelyn as she discovers a world beyond high school drama, a world of magic and mythical creatures!
1. Introduction

Introduction

Hey there! My name's Catelyn Froste!

I'm just your average 15 year old going into 10th grade! Here's some cool and interesting facts about me! For starter, I'm an albino. With light blue eyes. You see, people say that I'm not a real albino since I don't have pink eyes, but I used to. When I was a baby, they were pink, but my dad said when I was two they turned blue. I would show you pictures, but I'm currently at boarding school.

My long, wavy,hair is white, but you probably already new that, along with the fact that my skin is really pale. My favorite color is yellow, and my least favorite color is green. I'm allergic to shrimp, and my favorite food is a chimichanga.

Candy and ice cream are a whole different category. That's because if they weren't then they would dominate any other real food that I liked. So, my favorite ice cream flavor is rocky road, and my favorite candy is snickers or white chocolate, I can never decide.

Now, where I live. In the summer, I live with my dad in Portland, Maine. Our apartment is small, but I think of it as cozy. We're not poor or struggling, but it kinda looks like we are since my dad never wastes anything. But of course I love him anyway

My dad's name is Jackson Froste, and he's the police chief at the local police station. His motivation is that he wants to make the world a safer place. His dad died in 9/11, which drove him to be a better policeman than he was back then.

Oh, I forgot to you that I have ADHD. It's a mild case, but it still effects me nonetheless. That's why I take medicine for it every morning and evening.

During the school year, I live at Yancy Academy in New York. I really wanted to go to the one in New Orleans, but it was too far away.

My friends at Yancy are Kaitlin, Lizzie,and Ceecee. They are the sweetest friends I could ask for and I wouldn't give them up for the world.

I suppose I should tell you about my dislikes. Well, I don't really like superheroes. Or comic books, for that matter. I just never saw the appeal, to be honest. I also don't like dark chocolate. Some other things I don't like are goth music, emo music, (I just don't like depressing music in general), Pokémon, jellyfish, and Weird Al.

Speaking of YouTubers, here are some of my favorites! Julien Smith, Jenna Marbles, MyLifeAsEva, Zoella, Pewdiepie, and PolandBananasBOOKS.

Sorry that took so long, I'm not really that vain. I just love to talk! Speaking of talking, I should probably stop. It was nice talking to you!


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

""And make sure to review next year's lessons over the summer," Mrs. Quinn droned on in her boring teacher voice. "And have a nice summer!" You see, my school doesn't do the whole, let's-do-nothing-on-the-last-day-of-school-cause-we're-too-lazy-and-tired-to-do-anymore-work, thing. Nope. They make you work until that bell rings. Did I mention that I have Calculus last period? It totally sucks. Sorry, let's get back to the story. BRRRIIINNGGG, goes the bell. "You are dismissed."  
"FINALLY. I can go home! For real, as in, not a tiny dorm, home! Unfortunately, that wasn't gonna happen anytime soon. This is where things get interesting.  
I raced back to my dorm room to find that my best friend, Kaitlin, was already there. (If you're wondering how we don't get confused, my friends and I call her Kait.) "How come you always beat me?" I asked her. " I just always happen to have the teacher that lets us out early," she said with a smile. "Yeah, I'm always stuck with the slow, boring teachers," " So, when are you leaving for Portland?" Kait asked me. " You know how my dad is. The only flight he would take was at 6:30 P.M tomorrow. " I guess you'll already be gone by then?" " Actually, my parents are gonna pick me up at six," she said. "The flights from Seattle are so expensive, and this time I'm actually glad about it!" " I finally won't be alone!" I squealed.

The Next Day

It was around 12:45, and while Kait was showering, I decided to get some lunch. As I was walking down the hall, I bumped into Ms. Niles, the assistant principal. "I'm so sorry Ms. Niles!" I apologized while picking up the stuff that fell from my travel backpack."Don't worry about it!" Ms. Niles said cheerfully."Actually Catelyn, I was just coming to tell you that Mrs. Moon wanted you to stop by her office." I paused to ponder this. "Don't worry sweetie, you're not in trouble," she said. (Mrs. Moon is our principal)"Alright," I said. "I'll stop by on the way to lunch." "Wonderful! Have a nice summer!" Ms. Niles smiled. "You too!" I smiled back.  
"I quickly made my way to Mrs. Moon's office, wanting to get this over with ASAP, when one of my other friends, Ceecee, ran in front of me."Lyn, please, don't go in there!" she pleaded. She paused, panting. "What's the matter? Ceecee, are you alright?" I asked her. "I'm fine, I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about!" she said, a panicked look on her face. "I'm perfectly fine, Ceecee. I'll just talk to Mrs. Moon real quick, and then you can have lunch with Kait and I if you want." " That sounds great. Just be careful okay? I've had a bad feeling about Mrs. Moon all year." Ceecee said before going to take a drink from the water fountain.  
I opened the door to Mrs. Moon's office. "Catelyn! I'm so glad you could make it!" she said cheerfully. " Why did you call for me?" I asked her. " Well, I called you here to talk about you, actually," she said, her cheerful tone not even faltering. "Okay.." I said, now getting a suspicious vibe off of Mrs. Moon. " You see, Catelyn, I've only heard good things about you. From students, teachers, no one has anything bad to say about you. Your teachers say you always participate, that you're so nice, They even showed me your perfect records!" she droned on, the cheerfulness in her voice getting creepy. Plus the fact that nothing she was saying about me was true."You're so special Catelyn!" she said again. Before I had a chance to say anything however, her blood-red fingernails turned into wicked looking talons. "Which is why you cannot be allowed to live any longer." she snarled, while lunging for my throat!


	3. Chapter 2: I Killed Something

Mrs. Moon did some weird snarl/laugh combination. Suddenly, swords appeared in my hands! "This just gets better and better!" she snarled. I tried to look menacing, but was obviously failing. Aggressiveness just isn't my thing. "Do it!" she screeched. I just stood there, trembling. "My sources were correct! You couldn't kill a fly if you tried!" taunted what used to be my principal. "This makes everything easier! I'll be free in no time!" she said to no one in particular.  
This is it. This is how I will die. Trembling like a scared five year old, tears in my eyes. I hated killing. Just the thought of ending any life at all makes me want to throw up. The shocking realization of what I had to hit me. This was a kill or be killed situation. And I was NOT gonna die today.  
I told myself, over and over, that this wasn't a person. It wasn't! And I just did what I had to do. I swung one of my swords at her. And missed. Big time. "Nice try godling! I haven't been killed in-" Mrs. Moon never finished her sentence. My sword went clean through where her heart should be, and she turned to dust. A slight chill still lingered. I fell to my knees. And cried. And cried.  
Suddenly,the door was kicked off its hinges. "Catelyn! Are you hurt! Please tell me you're alright!" It was Ceecee. "That's it. I'm sorry Cate, but you're coming with me." She grabbed my arm, and started leading me to who knows where. I blindly followed her, to numb to protest. Too numb to do anything but nod my head every few minutes, because I couldn't hear anything she was rambling about. All I heard were my thoughts. Over and over.  
"Youkilledsomeoneyoukilledsomeoneyoukilledsomeyoukilledsomeone," I thought to myself. "Catelyn!" I snapped out of my trance. I looked down, and saw Manhattan below me. Was Manhattan always below me? "Catelyn, I know a lot just happened, but you need to get it together. Please just get in the chariot. "Chariot?" I thought. "Okay," I said, no emotion in my voice. I stepped into the chariot and sat down next to Ceecee. "Don't worry, your stuff's safe in the back," she said. I didn't question her.  
" Duh!" she said, hitting herself on the head. She gestured to the white pegasus harnessed to the chariot. "Angel, Catelyn, Catelyn, Angel." Everything after that is a blur. We arrived at a farmhouse, I think. Then nothing. Maybe I fainted?  
Ow. Ow. "I told you not to turn on the light!" said a woman with…brown? Blonde? Blonde hair. "I need to see if I wanna find my keys!" said a man next to her. " Go away," I said, wanting to be alone. "Percy!, you woke her up!" said Blondie. " I need to see if I'm gonna find my keys!" said a man next to her. Percy. That's a weird name. Or stupid. Maybe both./span/p  
"Go. Away." I said, this time with more force. I looked around. I was in a no machines. And Greek decor. Nice. "If you're just gonna stand there, at least tell me where I am!" I said louder. They looked at each other for a moment. "Oh, sweetie," said Blondie. "You're at Camp Half-Blood."


	4. Chapter 3: The Explanation

I woke up later to see a girl I've never seen before sitting by my bed. "W-who are you?" I asked her. She sighed. " My name's Velma. I'm here to take you to the Big House. _Velma, like from Scooby Doo?_ "Like from Scooby Doo?" I asked her, then instantly regretted it. "Yes," she said, bored look on her face. "C'mon, we need to go."I decided to try to make small talk with her. "So, why are we going to this 'Big House'?" I asked brightly as she led me down a path. " To explain everything," Velma responded. _Can you be any more vague?_  
When we arrived at the "Big House", I stopped dead in my tracks. It was a four-story farmhouse, and faded blue color that was seriously chipping away. _Nooooow I understand why it's called the Big House._ Velma smiled. "I thought the Big House was unoriginal too, until I saw it for myself. It just suits the place really well, and no one cared to change the name." I just nodded. "Let's go. Chiron's really patient, but it's highly unnecessary to keep him waiting," she said.  
When I opened the door, I was shocked once again. There, standing in the living room, was a pure white centaur. _Get yourself together. It'll only get more crazy_ , I told myself."Why hello, Miss Froste, Miss Quinnzel. Why don't you have a seat? I'll only be second," said the centaur named Chiron. Velma and I took our seats on the couch. Suddenly, I heard growling. I looked around, and saw a cheetah's head above the fireplace. The cheetah growled at me again.

"Don't worry, Seymour can't harm you unless you put your hand in his mouth," Velma reassured me. "Oh, thank God," I breathed. I heard a chuckle. "I guess you've already met Seymour?" asked Chiron. Who was somehow in a wheelchair. I decided not to question it."Yes sir," I replied. _Let's cut to the chase_."Would you mind explaining to me what's going on?" I asked him. "Yes, of course! I'm sorry, I just get a little side tracked sometimes." He cleared his throat. "You see, everything leading up to this moment, being attacked by Mrs. Moon, flying in a chariot pulled by a pegasus, it's all because you're not normal." _I was hoping he wouldn't say that_."Catelyn, you are a demigod. Half mortal, half god. And, usually at ages 12 to 13, that's when demigods start to be in real danger. It's truly a miracle you survived this long." _Demigods, I remember now, from Greek mythology. The champions of the gods. They were the ones who went on all those glorious quests; usually they or their loved ones died or were killed_.  
"S-so my m-mother was a,Greek goddess?" I stammered. "Most likely, yes," answered Chiron. Velma didn't see phased by any of this. _Then again, she probably already went through this herself_."Do you know who she is?" I asked him. "No, but we shall know soon enough. Gods usually claim their children at the campfire the day their child arrives at Camp, but sometimes it takes two to three days." "Why is that?" "Some gods wait for the right moment. Others are just lazy," he replied. I smiled. It was hard to think of a thousand year old god being lazy.  
"Velma, would you mind giving Catelyn a tour of our camp?" Velma snapped back to reality. "Of course not, sir," she responded. She and I started to head for the door. "Oh, and I apologize for Mr. Jackson and Miss Chase. They're just college students, and they can forget how to be proper sometimes." I nodded my head and smiled as I walked out the door.  
I headed towards Velma. We started walking towards the volleyball court. "So, who's your godly parent?" I asked her. "Athena," she said. "Though I live with my dad during the school year." _My dad! Oh my God, I hope he's okay! He could be worried sick about me. I starting worrying, then I told myself, breathe. I'm sure they have a system, and have told my dad that I'm fine. This kind of stuff has probably happened plenty of times._ "That's cool," I said.  
I internally sighed. "I know this is lame, but how old are you?" I asked Velma. "I'm sixteen, a Junior in high school," she was probably the question that got our friendship going. Me and Velma really clicked after that, and she promised that she would be my trainer, and my team captain for capture the flag. "If not both, then definitely one," she said. I gave her a hug. "Thank you so much!"  
This is where things start getting _really_ interesting.

*** Hey guys! Callie here! This is what my author's notes are gonna look like! I hope you like this chapter, since I worked really hard on it. By the way, Catelyn's thoughts are in italics. Thank you guys so much for reading my story!  
Ciao!


	5. Introduction: Velma Quinnzel

Name: Velma Kathleen Quinnzel

Age: 16

Birthday: March 7th

Favorite Color: Blue

Hometown: Washington D.C.

Godly Parent: Athena

Mortal Parent: Aaron Quinnzel

***Hello again! How do you guys like my character introduction? It's something new I'm trying, since I'm not good at introducing characters normally. Thanks for reading!Bye!


End file.
